The present invention relates to a balancer, particularly, a balancer which carries any device or a solar ray collecting device and decreases or lightens the rocking motion applied to the solar ray collecting device as for example, in the case of utilizing the solar ray collecting device in a violently rocking part of a ship or the like.
By using such a balancer, the solar ray collecting device can always effectively collect solar rays without being affected by the rocking motion of a ship or the like.
The present applicant has previously proposed a solar ray collecting device in which the solar rays are focused by a lens or the like and guided into an optical conductor in order to transmit them to an optional desired place for the purpose of illumination, etc. When the afore-mentioned solar ray collecting device is installed in a vessel which cruises out at sea, and light-composition germs or bacteria are cultivated in the vessel or the solar energy is stored in an inductive substance, the solar energy can be employed more effectively than before the advant of this new device. However, the afore-mentioned solar ray collecting device is automatically controlled precisely so as to always direct the light-receiving surface of the lenses toward the sun, and therefore the lens-surface is likely to fail in following the direction of the sun in the case of installing the solar ray collecting device in a violently rocking part of the vessel. It follows that the solar rays cannot be effectively collected under such conditions. Such a problem has existed without a solution-up to the introduction of this invention.